~You don't stand a chance~ part 2
Dan-“okay lets battle” puts on gauntlet Mariah-“got it” puts on gauntlet Mira-“be careful she’s the third best” Dan-“I got it under control” Mariah and Dan-“Gauntlet powerstrike” Mariah-“Gate card set” sets Gate card “bakugan brawl stand Hao’s Cleopatra” Cleo growls-“nice to meet you brawlers” as she stood. Baron-“woah!” Marucho-“she’s huge!’ Dan-“Bakugan Brawl stand Drago” Drago-“you’ll pay for that little joke you pulled” as he stood Mariah-*so this is the Bakugan Pyrus Dragoniod* whistles “this one will be a dossy” (Drago=900gs), (Cleo=900gs) “Ability Activate Nerata stone” as Cleo flew up and shot daggers of stone toward Drago, Cleo went up by 300gs (Cleo=1200gs). Ace-“even her Bakugan is powerful” Dan-“hang on buddy” watching Drago take hits “ability Activate Burning Dragon” as Drago shot a ball of fire towards the stones. Drago went up by 200gs (Drago=1100gs) Mariah-“woah you and your dragonoid don’t play games…just like me…” as she pulled a bakugan out her pocket “Bakugan Brawl stand hao’s Onix stand” as a rock snake appeared. (onix=600gs) Dan-“Hey that’s not fair!” Mariah-“I know…isn’t it great double ability activate Grand slam plus Cat’s eye beam” Onix went up by 200gs and so did Cleo (Onix=800gs) (Cleo=1400gs) as Onix slammed into Drago and lazers from Cleo’s eyes hit him, then Drago turn back to ball form. Onix-“you have no chance against us human” Cleo-“yeah so give us” Dan-“Drago…” Dan’s meter dropped “are you okay?” he was in Dan’s hand. Drago-“yeah…. Sure this girl is no pushover” Mariah-“hahahaha” as she catched her Bakugans “come on Dan let’s see how good you are” ???-“yeah Dan Kuso try to beat her” as they all looked up and saw Gus Grav Ace-“what are you doing here?” Mariah-“yeah Gus I don’t need a body guard” Gus jumped down. Gus-“I don’t care you… just look like you need help” Mariah-“just don’t stand in my way” Dan-“Bakugan Brawl stand Drago!” Drago stood Gus-“Bakugan Brawl stand Vulcan” Mariah-“Bakugan Brawl stand Cleo” as Cleo and Vulcan stood. (Cleo=900gs, Drago=900gs Vulcan=500gs) Mariah-“Gate card open Hao’s reactor” Cleo went up by 100gs (cleo=100gs) Gus-“Ability Activate Titan Knuckle” as a knuckle flew towards Drago as Vulcan went up by 200gs (Vulcan=800gs), then a card glowed in Dan’s hand. Drago-“use it Dan!” Dan-“Okay Ability Activate Dragon Contender!” Cleo and Vulcan started to feel weak. Cleo-“What’s happening?” feeling her power drain Dan-“Dragon Contender, it brings the opponents power level back to their base level and adds 600gs to Drago” (Cleo=900gs) (Vulcan=500gs) (Drago=1500gs) as Drago blast Cleo and Vulcan back to ball form and Mariah and Gus’s meter dropped to 0. Gus-“What?” Mariah-“see I could have had him until you came along Gus” Dan-“you two should leave” catches Drago’s ballform. Mariah-“whatever we’ll be back Dan and the Dragonoid called Drago” as Gus and Mariah teleported out. Marucho-“man Mariah is strong” Baron-“that’s why she is a vexos hunter, she catches any Bakugan that the Vexos cant get” Mira-“your very lucky Dan that Drago wasn’t caught” Drago-“it was my idea to use that card” Dan-“but I used the Ability’s” as they argued Ace-“oh boy…” sighs Shun-“this is gonna take awhile” sighs. Meanwhile….. Mariah was in Gus’s ship that wasn’t to far from the Resistance. Mariah-“cant you learn to mind your own business Gus Grav” Gus-“how can I?” Mariah-“huh?” starting to blush Gus-“if something happens to you….Master Spectra would get blamed” *that’s not what I wanted to say* Mariah sighed and looked away-“Master Spectra this, Master Spectra that, I never heard what does Gus want” Gus looked at her-“I do want some things but I know I can never get them even if I try all I want now is for Spectra to be happy…” Mariah-“hmp…some vexos you are, if I see something I want I take it…besides I have another plan to get that dragonoid…” To be continued….. Category:Bakugan Stories Category:You don't stand a chance New Vestroia story.